


Sights to see

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: A lost wanderer runs into an edgy Conqueror pre-Thra vision.





	Sights to see

**Author's Note:**

> ….honestly I just wanted to use very flowery language to describe SkekGra, and also wanted to write GraGoh cause that ship is the best. Sadly it is one sided (for now)

Where did Urgoh find himself now

He had wandered so far this time, he hadn’t realized just how much distance was between himself and the sanctuary of the Valley of the Standing stones.

This was only intended to be a short trip, from the Valley to the distant mountain, but from the top of the mountain revealed a forest thick with trees and potential discoveries. Upon reaching the forest edge he followed a tranquil stream and the journey continued on and on.

The mystics would not worry, it was not in their nature to be stressed, and urGoh was well known for his efficiency in getting lost.

Urgoh could hear the wafting winds in the trees as the suns painted the sky pink while they dipped below horizon.

Everything sounded peaceful, in rythem. Was this the song those who were apart of Thra could hear? Or was it just the natural patterns of nature in balance.

Off in the distance he could hear the disturbance of water, splashing and wafting as if something large had intruded onto it.

Urgoh curiously walked towards the noise, perhaps it was a Gelfing, Thras finest creation. Or a creature he had never seen. In any case he quickly walked towards the river

On his journey he hummed, eyes drifting into the tree tops, admiring the creatures that perched in the leafy foliage.

When he approached the river line there was a familiar sight. A Skeksis, to be more accurate SkekGra the Conqueror. His other half would not be happy to find him there. Thra had an unheard of way of bringing them together that he knew was not common for the other mystics.

Some of them had never seen their other half since the great division yet the Wonderer and the Conqueror would cross paths annually.

He stared towards the other who had gone shirtless but had a kilt that covered his legs and dragged through the flowing water. The furry mane around his neck was damp and stuck close to his body.

The Conquerors chest was greatly engraved with runic patterns that traveled down his lean but powerful form. His skin was a vibrant blue with streaks of red and white, he did not blend in with the natural rustic colours of Thra, his beauty stood out against all that surrounded him.

SkekGra bent down onto all fours, back arched as he dunked his head in the water, a few moments passed before the Skeksis violently flung his head back up, a large amphibious looking thing in his mouth.

SkekGra stepped up onto the shore line, and with a horrific show of jaw strength crushed the struggling beast to death. With his hands he pulled parts of the animal from his maw, causing flesh to tear as he chewed.

The innards of the animal dripped messily all around him, covering him in blood and other forms of goo. With a webbed tail hanging from his mouth he looked towards the wanderer, his mood worsened.

Urgoh stepped forward, knowing that a Skeksis was unlikely to hurt it’s own mystic in an act of self preservation.

“Conqueror, what brings you so far out?”

The Conqueror grimaced “War. What else"

“Hmmm..” the mystic hummed faking interest.

“I followed the mountains, the forests.. the streams…” Urgoh spoke so highly of these land marks.

“..ow" Urgoh said suddenly, rubbing his hand which had suddenly felt a pinch of pain. “What.. was that.. for"

SkekGra was also rubbing his hand “making sure you were truly my mystic” he explained “you’re nothing like me" SkekGra tore another limb from his prey, tilting his head up to chew.

Urgoh nodded, taking the complement.

“I wonder.. what we.. once were……. Like"

SkekGra stood “I was undervalued" he scoffed and turned his back to the Mystic then walked “you are weakness I am glad to be rid of”

“Where… are…. You… going"

“I don’t like your company" he said bluntly.

Urgoh couldn’t take his eyes off the other while he left, tail flowing mezmerizingly behind him.


End file.
